Love, hurt and lies
by delena1864
Summary: what happens when Elena discovers Katherine in bed with her longtime boyfriend Stefan. Stefan discovers Elena in hand with his brother?
1. Chapter 1

Love, Hurts, and lies

Chapter 1: Betrayal

What happens when Elena catches Stefan with her Doppelganger Katherine in bed?

"What is the meaning of this?" Elena screamed. "It isn't what it looks like I swear Lena" Stefan said. "Then do tell me cuz I'm sure as confused as you are". Elena said sarcastical. "You can't always get everything Elena" Katherine hissed. "Stay out of this Katherine" Damon and Stefan yelled. "Sorry copycat but Stefan loves me ta-ta Katherine smiled and flashed out. " I swear Elena I love you always like old times" Stefan smiled. "Oh do tell Saint Stefan because from what I heard his room pointing to Damon sounded like you were decorating your room by the loud thumps Steffi." Elena said sarcastically. "Damon let's go" Elena yelled. "Lena doesn't go he can hurt you please Lena "said Stefan. " He can't hurt me anymore than you did Stefan. It's funny how you claim to say Damon is the bad guy but underneath you is much more evil than him." Elena said leaving Stefan stunned with her words. 'I messed up with big time oh she'll come back and I'll be waiting' Stefan thought darkly.

Chapter 2: The Truth

"I can't believe him" Elena said as she drowned her shot. 'Maybe we should do other things" DAMON SUGGESTS. "I mean Stefan wasn't perfect but on some deep level he still saw Katherine in me." Groans Elena. "Let's not think about that right now Lena". Damon says taking another shot. "Fine what do you want to talk about?' Elena grins." How about us?" Damon suggests. "I'm not exactly innocent here I was cheating on him with you for like months" Elena said. "That was 6 months exactly" Damon states. "Okay if you want to be technical, but we can carry on because I don't feel the fire w/ Stefan like I do with you. Besides he was boring and tried to take care of me when I didn't need protecting because I'm older than all of you." Elena smirks. Damon looks at her shocked.

5 minus later…. Ha-ha! Elena jumps happily. I'm sorry I can't consume alcohol like a snake Damon glares. "Aww you're so cute when you pout. Elena smirks.

'That biscuit she has much more in common with Katherine than just her looks" Stefan says out loud. She will be mine in the end. : Stefan" Katherine whispers. "Uh yea I'm kind of busy here" Stefan hisses. "Here's the thing I don't care and I hate to say it but my doppelganger wench has done something right cause she no longer with you Katherine says proudly. "That was one time deal and you know it "STEFAN hisses. "Let's get a witch" Kathrine says darkly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Cross my heart, hope to die.

"We could go skinny dipping or clubbing." Damon says waggling his eyebrows. "How about clubbing and you my dear are all mine Lena". Damon says posseivelly. "You and I both know I haven't been that way with Stefan or any guy besides you in months" Elena says. "Your mine and if someone son much AS looks there dead." Elena says. "Easy there tiger" Damon chuckles.

Flashback:

She really missed Damon's cobalt blue eyes and how his shirt fitted to his upper body like a glove. Hello Elena you gotta boyfriend Stefan remembers Elena thought. "Shit" she cursed out loud. "Elena do you kiss your mother with that mouth" Damon says sarcastically. Man tonight ugh why did he have to be here she thought? "you know Elena Stefan not here out hunting bunnies, I think sometimes forest animals will bound together and fight back y'know" Damon chuckles. "No I didn't know and besides there harmless" Elena says dripping with sarcasm. He pushed her against the wall roughly, leaned in and whispered "I know you want me Lena I can smell you" he said Damn you Damon Salvatore she thought gasping.

Elena? Elena? Damon shakes her as she is brought back to reality. "So about that the club 21 downtown" Elena says. "My baby" Damon chuckles as he grabs her by her hand to lead her outside to his car while Stefan and Katherine were waiting for them making Katherine sighs in disgust as she watched her doppelganger


End file.
